An ion generating device has been conventionally used for, for example, indoor air cleaning, sterilization, or deodorization.
An ion generating device generally includes a discharge electrode for generating ions by electric discharge. An ion generating device generates ions by, for example, causing corona discharge to occur between (a) a tip of a discharge electrode to which a high voltage is applied and (b) an induction electrode.
As a discharge electrode for generating ions by thus applying thereto a high voltage, a brush-like discharge electrode including a plurality of fibrous electrically conductive members having bundled roots is known.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a brush-like discharge electrode that is arranged such that while a bundle of carbon fibers partially extends out from one end of a metallic pipe by a given length, the metallic pipe is pressure-fixed to the other end of the bundle of carbon fibers.